Amigos?
by meikooo
Summary: Kitazawa Shiho. Mogami Shizuka. Dan, keributan yang mereka buat.
**Amigos?**

 **Project Idolmaster © Bandai Namco**

.

.

.

Shizuka dan Shiho itu Amigos, 'kan? Yakin?

* * *

Sudah sedari dulu, ponsel adalah bagian tak terpisahkan dari Shiho. Semua member Million Stars sepaham perihal masalah satu itu. Habisnya, selain saat latihan dan tampil, Shiho pasti asik sendiri dengan ponselnya. Entah mengetik pesan, mendengarkan musik ataupun kegiatan berbasis ponsel lainnya.

Tidak jarang pula kebiasaannya itu membuat penasaran para member lainnya. Seperti beberapa waktu lalu, Nao yang begitu penasaran dengan sosok sang penerima pesan tanpa sengaja malah memulai gosip romansa dengan celetuknya, "Jangan-jangan Shiho sudah punya pacar?". Salahnya lagi, lawan bicaranya kali itu adalah Tsubasa. Maka, menyebarlah dengan cepat rumor tersebut ke seluruh member bahkan hingga ke kuping Produser.

Tetapi ya,yang digosipkan tidak ada tanggapan. Rasa penasaran para member yang menggebu tak bisa dipungkiri akhirnya turun drastis. Bahkan beberapa yang keras kepala mulai menyerah melihat keacuhan sang ratu tsundere mereka itu. Dengan lambat tapi pasti, rumor tersebut akhirnya lenyap layaknya tak pernah mencuat.

Harusnya usai sudah.

Tapi yah, layaknya tak diperbolehkan reda, di siang yang cerah itu Megumi datang membawa teori baru yang lebih menghebohkan lagi.

* * *

Tidak banyak yang menyadarinya memang. Tapi, belakangan ada satu orang lagi yang mulai sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Dia adalah Shizuka Mogami.

Gadis yang dikenal sebagai ratu latihan itu sibuk sendiri dengan ponselnya di sela sesi latihan siang kali ini. Beberapa member Million Stars terdiam tidak percaya melihat situasi tersebut.

Memang tidak salah juga untuk anak-anak seusia mereka bermain ponsel, wajar malah. Tapi ya, itu Shizuka, lo. Shizuka yang selalu berlatih di kala waktu senggangnnya, Shizuka yang selalu ingin semuanya sempurna dengan terus berlatih sampai dia tidak bisa berdiri lagi. Perubahan yang tiba-tiba ini masa bisa diabaikan para member begitu saja.

Tapi lebih dari itu, ada hal lain yang membuat mereka lebih melongo tak percaya.

Seperti, wajah Shizuka yang terlihat merona setelah membaca pesan dari ponselnya. Juga,refleksnya yang langsung menoleh ke arah Shiho tiap kali dia menerima pesan baru. Bagaimana mata keduanya bertemu dengan pandangan yang jelas-jelas tidak biasa. Lalu, suara keypad ponsel yang saling adu di ruangan latihan mereka. Sebelum akhirnya wajah kedua pemegang ponsel menjadi merah dan mereka saling mengalihkan pandangan.

Tak mereka sangka bahwa celetukan Megumi kemarin itu benar.

"Ah, benar-benar, Shizuka dan Shiho sedang kasmaran."

* * *

Siapa yang digosipkan, siapa yang sibuk.

Tidak tahu bagaimana awalnya. Tapi yang jelas, yang kena imbas gosip ShihoShizu malah Kana. Gadis yang tidak begitu lihai dalam tarian dan nyanyian itu tiba-tiba menjadi selebriti mendadak. Tentunya bukan dalam artian sebenarnya. Maksudnya selebriti itu, meladeni berbagai pertanyaan dari para member perihal Shiho. Dirinya justru tidak dibicarakan sama sekali. Miris sebenarnya. Sungguh, Kana tak habis pikir kenapa bisa jadi begini keadaannya.

Memang, diantara para member lainnya, hanya dirinya yang dekat dengan Shiho. Meski terlihat layaknya sebuah mukjizat. Itu sebenarnya bukan sesuatu yang dia dapatkan dengan mudah. Kana berusaha begitu banyak untuk hubungan yang terbangun sekarang ini. Dari mengumpulkan keberanian untuk menyapa Shiho, beberapa kali dihardik, dijauhi, dan semacam cobaan lainnya.

Mereka hanya tidak tahu saja betapa repotnya dia dulu. Sudah dulu repot, sekarang juga repot. Duh. Seperti kejadian siang ini.

"Ayolah Kana, tanyakan pada Shiho ya. Plis!"

Masih dengan wajah pura-pura melasnya, Nao merengek sambil menarik-narik baju Kana. Di balik Nao, terlihat jelas Satake menyodorkan es krim Haz Dash sebagai sogokan untuknya.

"Nao- _chan_ , Satake- _chan_ , sebaiknya kalian menanyakannya sendiri. Kalau ditanya baik-baik pasti Shiho- _chan_ akan menjawab." Kana hanya bisa menjawab dengan senyum maaf dan wajah kesusahan.

"Mustahil." Satake mengeluh mengibaskan tangannya.

"Ka-Kana- _chan_ , tolonglah. A-Anna juga penasaran …."

Bahkan Anna yang biasa hanya tertarik pada game.

Shiho- _chan_ , tolong!

* * *

Semakin Shizuka berteman dengan Mirai, semakin panjang pesan yang Mirai kirim untuknya. Begitu pula saat dia mulai berteman dengan Serika. Dengan Kotoha, dengan Reika juga. Tapi hal-hal normal seperti itu sepertinya tidak berlaku untuk Shiho. Karena, semakin Shizuka dekat dengan Shiho, semakin singkat pesan yang dikirim Shiho padanya.

Shizuka masih ingat benar. Pesan pertama yang Shiho kirim ke ponselnya adalah konfirmasi kehadiran. Tertulis, "Maaf, aku akan telat datang ke tempat latihan.". Selapan kata saja, Begitu singkat dan tidak jelasnya. Mau tidak mau, Shizuka yang tidak puas membalas pesan tersebut dengan beberapa pertanyaan. Dengan begitulah, tanpa sadar, mereka mulai bertukar pesan pada akhirnya.

Baik secara langsung maupun lewat pesan, Shiho itu benar-benar sulit untuk diajakbicara. Jika Shizuka tak salah ingat, pesan Shiho hampir tidak pernah ada yang diatas sepuluh kata. Sangat berbeda dengan pesan yang biasa dikirim Mirai padanya. Jika diterka-terka, pesan Shiho itu sekitar satu perduapuluh dari pesan Mirai. Jika membaca pesan Mirai bisa membuatnya pegal untuk scroll ke bawah, membaca pesan dari Shiho membuatnya kesal saking pendeknya.

Bahkan saat hubungan mereka sudah masuk ke tahap yang lebih jauh seperti sekarang ini, Shiho hanya mengirimnya pesan berisi tiga huruf. Shizuka benar-benar kesal membacanya …

Pasalnya, isinya itu, lo.

Hanya, "Daisuki."

Ah, benar-benar.

Shizuka kesal karena dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menenggelamkan wajahnya ke lutut saking malunya. Sedangkan Tsubasa yang tak sengaja melihat malah tertawa geli di sampingnya. Di sisi lain, Mirai yang sejak tadi sibuk sendiri hanya bisa bertaya bingung pada dua rekannya itu, sayangnya, tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya itu.

* * *

Shiho tidak pernah bisa marah pada Kana. Dulu memang bisa, tapi sekarang dia tidak bisa lagi. Kana itu, disadari atau tidak, punya suatau karisma yang membuat orang tidak bisa marah padanya. Itu juga berlalu pada Shiho.

Jadi yah, ketika Kana terus menunduk padanya berkali-kali sambil meminta maaf. Shiho tidak bisa marah. Apalagi melihat wajah ketakutan Kana yang sangat polos, Shiho tambah tak bisa marah. Meski sebenarnya, situasi kali ini amatlah kacau baginya.

Putar ulang sedikit, asal muasal kenapa Kana minta maaf padanya adalah karena salah pencet. Kejadian tersebut berlangsung sekitar 20 menit lalu. Manakala Kana terlihat mundar-mandir galau di ruang latihan vocal mereka. Shiho yang sedikit risih dan khawatir akhirnya bertanya pada rekannya itu, "Ada apa, Kana?"

"Aku lupa menghubungi ibuku kalau ada sesi latihan sore ini. Aku sudah buat janji untuk menemaninya belanja. Mau kukabari ponselku malah mati. Bagaimana ini, Shiho- _chan_?" Kana dengan bingungnya mengacak-ngacak rambutnya yang sudah dasarnya berantakan menjadi lebih berantakan.

"Tenanglah Kana, nih hubungi saja pakai ponselku saja."

"Terima kasih, Shiho- _chan_."

Saat itu, Shiho masih bisa tersenyum menanggapi Kana yang kelihatan seperti anak kecil mendapatkan permen. Tapi kejadian setelahnya benar-benar membuatnya diam pada akhirnya. Ketika tiba-tiba ringtone pesan tertentu berbunyi, dan dengan paniknya Kana malah memencat tombol buka.

Sialnya juga, isi pesannya sepertinya lumayan berbahaya. Karena setelahnya Kana malah menjerit dengan wajah merah. Membuat Arisa yang berada di dekat mereka kala itu langsung tancap gas untuk mengintip. Dan kilas berikutnya Shiho mendapati dirinya digabruk Arisa yang dengan mata berkilaunya berteriak dengan semangat, "Cie, cie, Shiho- _chan_ dengan Shizuka- _chan_ nih ya."

"Ah… " Shiho sadar kala itu juga, cepat atau lambat, dia akan melewati hari yang panjang dengan serentet pertanyaan dari pada member lain.

 **Udahan.**

* * *

 **A/N :** Selesai! Selesai! Akhirnya saya publish ff baru bukanlah mitos lagi wkwk. Gak tau mau ngomong apa, intinya saya senang ini ff selesai. Judulnya alay biarlah. Sebenernya cukup prihatin liat fandom ngidol saya ternyata yang bikin ff tidaklah banyak, apalagi pas mau publish karakter dari Million Live gak ada, sedih. Buat yang baca ff ini, kalau ada, mari kita ramaikan fandom Idolmaster ini, ok?


End file.
